Anna Hotaru
Appearence Anna is a beautiful young woman with a fully figured body well endowed breasts and hips and full lips normally covered with blood red lipstick. she also has long hair which is blonde at the front and brown at the back. her eyes are Sea Blue. She also sports several tattoos on her body one in the middle of her right bicep in a tribal style design and another on her back which is of her family crest. Her clothing normally consists of a low cut sleeveless top and tight pants or mini skirt but will change the look depending on where she's going. She also has a belt with four knives in their respective sheaths. Personality She is very serious when need but normally she is very relaxed and seductive, being swooned very easily by excitement and danger one of the reason she loves her captain so much but oddly she's too scared to tell him. Abilities and Powers Fighting style Anna's fighting style mostly relies on her blade work and kick abilities but when she has to she can use her fists just aswell. Her speed when weilding any of her blades in incredible only the worlds top swordsmen cna hope to defend against her, she'll aim for joints and major blood veins to slowly disable her opponent(s) then land the final blow ending their suffering. Physical Abilities Anna has incredible physical attributes other than her inhuman beauty. Her strength, speed, agility and reflexes are equal to the top fighters around though she mainly relies on her speed and agility to fight and move aroudn the battle field. Dancing One of Anna's past times before becoming a pirate was dancing she'd dance for money, fun or to get something. Her dancing style is elegant graceful and dynamic. It also looks alot like her fighting style using mainly leg movements and spinning kicks. Weapons Anna uses 4 very deadly knives known as the Hell-born Four each blade has a demonic appearence and are very light. she can use 1,2 or all 4 at the same time by holding the two extra blades between her toes or knees (sometimes juggles them mid attack). Devil Fruit Anna has eaten the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi a Paramecia fruit that allows the eater to become a angel allowing area effect healing (at the cost of great levels of stamina), great levels of strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability. Her appearence doesn't change much (as the fruit gave her her beauty) except she glows bright gold with a slight silver tint and grows wings made of the energy that surrounds her body. Haki Busoshoku Haki Anna has great mastery of this version of Haki using it to counter her all to human durability when out of her Devil fruit form. Relationships 'Family' Family is very important to Anna and she loves her 4 sisters, her brother, mum and dad alot, though she has left them due to a incident in her hometown she was forced to run and eventually join up with Zero in The Sea Devils. But she always thinks of her family and hopes to see them soon. 'Crew' Anna is very close to her crew particually Zero whom she loves and has married him voer the time skip as well as adopting Michi as their son 'Marines' She has no real hate for most marines as they're just doing their jobs, but she really hate dishonorable marines who treat innocent people and their men like trash. 'Other Pirates' Same attitude towards them as the marines no real hate for them on a whole but hates any pirate that kills for no reason and treats innocent people like dirty even after their captured. History Quotes Trivia Theme song is Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships The picture is of Anna bout a year or two before become a pirate and is the only one the Marines have. Category:Knife User Category:Female Category:First Mate Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Human Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Performer